Elana PREWETT
by Peanomal
Summary: Ceci est ma première fictions alors soyez indulgent. Elana chez son oncle qui la maltraite jusqu'au jour où tout vas changer.
1. Prologue

**Elana PREWETT**

_**Prologue :**_

Dans un pavillon, au 7 rue du Général de Gaulle, dans un quartier français appelé Andrezel, une jeune fille prénommée Elana PREWETT avait été abandonnée dès sa naissance et habitait désormais chez son oncle, Tobias PREWETT, avec son cousin Alexandre PREWETT.

Elana était petite et maigre pour son âge de seulement 10 ans. Elle avait des yeux bleus océan et de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui lui arrivaient aux reins.

Elana se réveilla tôt ce jour-là, son oncle dormait toujours, elle ne devait pas se lever sans lui. Elana devait dormir sur un vieux matelas miteux,au pied du lit de son oncle, ne possédant que la couverture de sa naissance. Tobias était un être cruel, sadique et surtout pervers. Elana devait se plier à ses quatre volontés.

Elle le détestait! Non elle les détestait! Ils faisaient d'elle une esclave et un objet sexuel, personne ne l'aidait, ils avaient tous trop peur de son oncle. Tobias l'appelait le plus souvent par son prénom ou « ma puce ». Alexandre lui préférait « la salope », mais n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, puisque Tobias la revendiquait comme sienne en la violant. Cela arrivait seulement si, selon son oncle, Elana avait fait une bêtise, ce qui heureusement était rare.

Elana était perdue dans ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 1

**Elana PREWETT**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Elana attendait toujours assise sur son matelas que son oncle se réveille. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps puisqu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées alors qu'elle remarquait que son oncle bougeait de plus en plus. Elana vit son oncle se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Tobias lui demanda:

-Alors ma puce as-tu bien dormi?

Il lui caressa la joue puis lui vola un baiser de façon brutale.

-Oui oncle Tobias. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux de façon soumise.

-Bien, maintenant descend préparer le petit déjeuner. Je meurs de faim! Et ne brûle rien surtout! Exigea Tobias en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Elana couru le plus vite possible à la cuisine et commença à faire cuire du bacon, des œufs brouillés et des tranches de pain, mis la table pour deux personnes, Alexandre et Tobias. Elana termina de mettre la table et servie les assiettes.

Tobias entra au moment où Elana plaçait les couverts qui devaient être mis impeccablement pour ne pas finir punis, ce qu'Elana détestait particulièrement. Son oncle l'attrapa par les hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-As-tu terminé Elana?

-Oui oncle Tobias, tout est fini pour vous et Alexandre. Acquiesça Elana pendant que son oncle lui caressait le cou de son nez.

-Bien ? Vas donc nettoyer ma chambre et celle de ton cousin. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger vers le ventre d'Elana ce qui la mit mal à l'aise Occupe toi aussi de ton coussin il empeste! Ordonna-t-il.

Elana s'occupa des chambres et nettoya aussi la vaisselle en essayant que son ventre ne soit pas entendu de son oncle alors qu'il gargouiller.

La matinée passa vite, alors qu'Elana venait de servir le déjeuner et voulu retourner dans sa chambre quand Tobias l'arrêta.

-Où vas-tu comme ça?

- Dans la chambre, oncle Tobias pour vous laisser manger tranquillement. Répondit Elana alors que son oncle se levait pour la coller entre lui et le mur.

-Te l'ai-je demandé? Elana baissa la tête.

-Non oncle Tobias. Il mit sa main sur la joue d'Elana.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-Rester là où je suis.

-Oui et …

-Attendre vos ordres, oncle Tobias.

-Bien, vas t'assoir près de ma chaise, que je te nourrisse.

Elana s'exécuta, Tobias repris sa place, pris un morceau de viande et le présenta à Elana qui le mangea dans sa main. Le repas se passa et quand Elana voulu sortir de la cuisine son cousin l'arrêta.

-Tu as fait de plus en plus salope tu sais. Mon père doit prendre son pied quand il te baise non? Il se rapprocha d'Elana. Moi je te kifferais ma salope. Il lui lécha l'oreille.

- Oui je prends mon pied, et si encore une fois tu la touche, tu rencontreras ma ceinture! Cria Tobias alors qu'il prenait par la taille Elana et que son fils parti dans sa chambre.

Elana sortie pour s'occuper du jardin suivit de son oncle qui lui s'installa sur une chaise longue, l'observant travailler.

La journée suivit son court mais Elana se blessa avec les cisailles, ce qui mit Tobias dans une colère noire. Elana recula de peur devant lui, baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas le problème. Son oncle approchait toujours puis arrivait à son niveau Tobias la frappa, Elana tomba sous le coup, une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Tu n'es bonne à rien! Tu ne fais jamais attention! Je n'ai pas que sa à faire que de te soigner! Cria Tobias.

°Comme si tu me soignais. Je ne suis qu'une pute pour toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être traité comme de la merde. ° Pensa Elana.

-File dans la chambre et restes-y!

Elana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru dans la chambre de son oncle la peur au ventre. Arriver, elle alla s'allonger sur son matelas rouler en boule, les yeux humides, mais elle ne devait pas pleurer sinon elle se ferait encore plus punir. Elana attendais que son oncle arrive mais il ne vient que pour se couchait sans un regard pour elle. Elana ne dormit pas de la nuit de peur que son oncle la prenne par surprise.

Le lendemain Tobias l'ignora encore, jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

La porte de la chambre claqua faisant sursauter Elana et laissant place à son oncle. A la vue de son oncle Elana se recroquevilla sur son matelas, Tobias enleva sa ceinture. Elana regarda mieux ce que Tobias avait dans la main et remarqua une trousse de soin, étonnait elle déplaça son regard dans celui de son oncle pour les rebaisser aussi tôt.

-Ne joue pas les gamines et vient là. Dit-il en désignant le petit tabouret près du bureau. Elana s'exécuta lentement la peur au ventre.

-Montre-moi ta blessure que je la soigne! Exigea-t-il, Elana lui tendit sa main gauche.

-Je te punirais juste après pour ta maladresse. Expliqua Tobias.

Il finit de la soigner, se déshabilla, et fit face à sa nièce, se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle de façon à ce qu'Elana soit coller au mur.

-J'ai préféré attendre que ce soit ton anniversaire pour d'une pierre de coup, ton cadeau et ta punition. Murmura-t-il. Même si c'est plus un cadeau pour moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, dans la rue du Général de Gaule, un homme habillé de noir, marchait d'un pas pressé ver le numéro 7 de la rue. Arriver devant le pavillon du numéro 7, l'homme alla sonner, se fut le jeune Alexandre qui lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Alexandre un peu effrayer par l'air mystérieux de l'homme ne face de lui.

-Je me présente, Séverus ROGUE, je viens voir Elana PREWETT.


	3. Chapter 2

**Elana PREWETT**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Alexandre fit entrer l'homme dans le salon.

-Que lui voulez-vous au juste ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Ceci ne vous regarde en rien, jeune homme. Dit Séverus d'un ton polaire. Où est Miss PREWETT ?

-Elle est occupée pour l'instant. Rétorqua Alexandre d'un air mauvais.

Des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage, les faisant sursautés. Les bruits s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, on pouvait entendre des gémissements rauques ainsi que des cris étouffés.

ROGUE se précipita à l'étage et trouva la chambre d'où provenaient les cris. En ouvrant, le spectacle qui souffrait à lui le tétanisa

Tobias était nu sur Elana et la prenait violement par derrière. ROGUE le stupéfixa, Tobias tomba du lit, laissant Séverus mieux découvrir la scène. Sur le lit se trouvait Elana à plat ventre, la figure marqué par du sperme, son corps entièrement recouvert d'entailles, du sang imbibait les draps du lit, une ceinture pleine de sang reposait près du corps de Tobias toujours immobile.

Séverus s'approcha d'Elana, constatant qu'elle était inconsciente, la recouvra de sa cape, la pris dans ses bras, jeta un sort à l'oncle et au cousin, puis parti pour Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoO

Arriver à Poudlard, Elana était toujours inconsciente, ROGUE l'emmena à l'infirmerie où il trouva Poppy qui s'occupa vite de l'enfant. Elle s'affaira autour de la jeune fille, Séverus était au pas de la porte.

-Cette petite a des contusions, trois cotes et le bras gauche cassés, elle souffre de mal nutrition et a de nombreux problèmes de croissance. Informa Poppy.

Séverus était toujours silencieux devant le spectacle qui offrait le corps inerte d'Elana. Poppy reprit :

-Elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Elle regarda Elana. Qui sont ces monstres pour faire ceci à une jeune fille?

Elle partit manger laissant Elana entre les mains de Séverus. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés se posant mille et une questions sur cette jeune fille :

° Qui est-elle vraiment? Qui étaient ses parents? Que sont-ils devenus? °

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand le directeur, Albus DUMBLEDORE entra.

-Séverus, qui est cette jeune fille et que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Albus.

-Elle s'appelle Elana PREWETT, une future première année. Elle se faisait violée et battre par son oncle quand je suis arrivé chez elle pour lui remettre sa lettre d'admission étant donné que ce sont des moldus. Dit Séverus fixant Elana. Mais Albus, elle n'est pas une née moldu, alors qui sont ses parents? Séverus le regarda.

Les yeux d'Albus se mirent à pétillés

-Vous le saurez assez tôt.

Albus partit sur ces paroles. Séverus reposa son regard sur Elana.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans un petit village écossais, Harry POTTER, âgé de 29 ans, était devenu le garçon qui a vaincu. Harry avait grandi d'un coup après être parti de chez les DURSLEY et mesuré maintenant 1m86. Il était toujours maigre mais plus musclé grâce au quidditch.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée à penser à: Hermione qui qui sera sa collègue à la rentrée, Ron devenue joueur professionnel de quidditch en France en L'honneur de Bill et fleur, Ginny sa bien-aimé disparue, Molly et Arthur ses parents de cœur tués par Bellatrix et enfin aux jumeaux qui ne sont plus qu'un cadavre et un fou à Saint Mangouste.

On Toqua à la porte.

Harry alla ouvrit la porte mais à peine fut elle ouverte qu'il se retrouva dans une étreinte.

-Hermione tu m'étouffe!

-Désoler Harry, mais je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

-J'aurais cru que c'était parce que je suis devenu professeur. Ria-t-il.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête en allant s'assoir sur le canapé. Harry souriant toujours alla se réinstaller dans son fauteuil préférer.

- Que deviens-tu Hermione? Demanda Harry.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander, cela fait 3 ans que l'on ne ta pas vu.

-J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

-pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire où tu étais si c'était pour ceci?

° Je ne peux pas te le dire, car j'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui m'a encore plus brisé suite à la mort de Ginny. Je suis tellement désoler, mais je ne te dirais rien. ° Pensa Harry.

Il garda le silence.

° Que me caches-tu Harry, ceci te détruira je le vois. ° pensa-t-elle.

-Et sinon comment va ma filleule? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Rose va bien, mais son père et son parrain lui manquent.

-Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ?

-Elle aura 5 ans le 28 août.

-Déjà! Le temps passe vite.

-Vient ce jour-là à la maison Harry, sa lui fera plaisir.

-Oui, je viendrais, je te le promets.

Harry raccompagna Hermione à la porte qui avant de partir lui glissa de ne pas oublier sa promesse.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.


End file.
